Elsanna goes to Disney World
by soundtechlove
Summary: Elsa works as the infamous snow queen at Walt Disney World where she meet a dorkily, cute redhead.
1. The show must go on

"I quit," Yelled a young, redheaded woman from the dressing room.

"Anna, please wait. The children will be so disappointed." Elsa called out to her with a concerned yet confused look on her face. She was not sure what happened, but thought it could wait until after their days work was completed. After all, it's all about the children when you are working at Walt Disney World as a Disney Princess or in Elsa Forde's case, a Queen.

The girl called back to Elsa in a rather angry tone. " My name is not Anna. My name is Natalie and I do NOT work here anymore!" Natalie stormed out of the wardrobe room, which looked liked a big room full of costumes vanities and crowds of performers getting ready for your everyday park enjoyment, as Elsa watched her walk away. She wondered what caused her to quit so suddenly but she had a job to do.

Elsa finished putting on the floor length gown. She always loved this costume because it made her feel like a Queen, which was ironic considering the character she was portraying. The dress was a beautiful, icy-blue with sequins covering the bodice. Long, almost paper-thin sleeves ran down Elsa's arms and the skirt of the dress had a sheer icy shine to it. A long floor length cape ran down her back with various patterns of snowflakes across it. She grabbed her platinum blonde, braided wig and placed it atop her head. Now she was ready. On a normal day she would have her bubbly partner to make faces and jokes with, but today was a different story. Elsa was nervous. She made her way to the horse drawn carriage, which was covered in ice like snowflake design, for Disney's Royal Welcome Parade in Hollywood Studios. She sat in the light-blue leather-covered seat as she made her way across the cement walk of the park and to the stage where they held their Frozen summer fun show. As she made her way through the parade she could see all the disappointed faces of the children who noticed that Anna was not by her side. However, She did her best and waved and smiled as she passed.

The Frozen fun show much to her surprise was cancelled last minute due to Natalie's frozen hearted fit she had early this morning. _I wonder why she quit so suddenly. _She couldn't help but get lost in thought as the rest of her days work continued greeting folks, young and old, at her usual meet and greets. The continued faces of sorrow were getting to Elsa and she made a note to find out the reason to why her former partner in crime quit without so much as a warning.

While meeting with young fans in Disney's Princess Fairytale Hall, she came across a young girl, no older than the age of five, who asked an interesting question. Elsa greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hello, princess. Are you having fun in the park today?" The girl smiled brightly at Elsa before looking at her with a questioning look. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elsa looked down at the girl quizzically and then smiled. The girl had inquired on the whereabouts of Anna just as the other children have all day, but something about this girls question initially shocked Elsa.

"Where is your girlfriend?" the young girl asked.

Her jaw dropped in initial shock before a small grin graced her face. "Girlfriend? Sweetheart, Anna and I are sisters. Anna is sick today. I am sorry she is not here." She was always amazed at the silly things kids say to you, but she never thought she would hear that and today of all days.

The truth was, her and Natalie did date for a while. They met eight months ago when they both applied for the job. Elsa originally wished to play the role of Anna but they thought she would make for a better Queen. It worked out in the end. Elsa enjoyed playing the role of the powerful frozen character. Her personality matched perfectly to that of the character she played. Much like the character she played, Elsa Forde is a reserved, elegant and polite woman of twenty-one years. Much like the Queen of Arrendelle, she is afraid to hurt those she loves most. She has her secrets and she prided herself in her ability to keep them hidden deep below her surface.

Natalie however, was pretty much an open book. She was a tall beautiful redhead, about the same height as Elsa. Natural Freckles graced her cheeks, but she did not have as many as gingers were usually known for. Natalie was the same age as Elsa but as for personality, the two were like polar opposites. Elsa preferred to stay inside and read a good book and Natalie would rather go out to parties every weekend. After all, they were college students, but it was summer break and neither of them has opted to take summer courses.

The Two girls had started dating not long after they met. It was November and Disney had begun preparations for their Christmas event at their Florida resort. Months went by and they were happy. At least, she thought she was.

…._knock knock knock._

"Elsa Forde?" A familiar voice had called to Elsa across the room. She walked toward the voice to see her manager standing before her.

He was a tall, handsome man with auburn colored hair and sideburns to match. Light freckles graced his slender, fair colored body. The man was wearing long black slacks with creases along the sides to make them look as if they had just been picked up from the cleaners, a long-sleeved, white button up shirt and a deep blue tie. In his arm he held his Black coat, which he had taken off prior to reaching the wardrobe room.

"Hans, Is everything alright?" Elsa asked afraid of what the man was actually here for. A thought ran through her head. _He's going to fire me isn't he? I can't work alone. They're going to get rid of me and hire two new pretty girls to do the job._

"…with you, Elsa?" Elsa only heard the end of his statement when she was released from her daze. "Excuse me?" She asked knowing full well that in this moment she did not care at all what this man had to say. He was handsome, but he was definitely full of himself. Hans spent two minutes talking to you about what you needed to hear and an hour or more about him.

"I'd like to talk to you about Natalie's impromptu resignation early this morning. She approached me and informed me of the relationship between the two of you." Elsa narrowed her eyes at him as he continued. "I want you to know that this kind of relationship between coworkers is strictly forbidden." She began to raise her voice at the man in defense of the current situation. "Sir, Natalie, and I—" Cut off by his raised hand, Hans looked at her with a stern look. "I don't care what the relationship between you and Natalie was, just keep your personal life and work life separate."

With that he turned to walk when Elsa stopped him in his tracks. "Hans, I don't know what you are insinuating or what Natalie told you, but I have always remained professional in my work."

Hans, frustrated with her lack of respect toward him, called back to her as he put on his jacket. "Miss Forde. If I were you I'd have little more respect for my superiors."

He left her speechless as he strode down the hall and out of sight. Elsa's thought's whirled rapid, circles through her mind; the only thought she could make sense of she spoke in a low tone so only she could hear.

"…._ It's just like last time"_


	2. Along came Anna

**Sorry for the lonnng hiatus. I had alot going on. So now I am back and hopefully I will be here for a while. Thank you for your support. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Elsa made it back late to her two-bedroom apartment in the Chatnam Square. The complex was located mere minutes from the park itself. Elsa lived on the top floor of the beautiful sandy colored building that looked rather small on the outside, but inside was beautiful. The lobby was spacious with a service desk and seating for guests and residents. Across the lobby from the entrance was the elevator, which she took to the highest floor of the building. The building was only three stories and Elsa lived in the center of everything. She couldn't quite see the tops of the other buildings from where she was, but she did like to look out at the passing Floridians down below her. Yes, she enjoyed people watching. It was one of her favorite pass times. Aside from work, she did not leave her complex often. No, Elsa lived in the furthest corner of the third floor in her rather quaint two-bedroom apartment with her roommate Kim.

_What kind of surname is Valley? She sounds like an overgrown cheerleader and her weird friend, Ron Ryan. He has two first names. _Her mind wonders off as she walks through the door to her apartment. She kicks off her shoes and places them neatly against the wall by the door. Elsa turns to her left and walks into the kitchen to fix up dinner for Kim and herself. Valley was never one for household skills. She padded across the floor into the dining area that was really a small table with a chair on either side across from the kitchen. They had a living room with two deep-blue sofas on either side of the room. Down the hall from the living room was Elsa's room where she decided to call it a night after a long day. After all, tomorrow could be just as crazy, if not more.

Being as exhausted as she was, Elsa fell into a dreamless sleep until she was awoken by a loud 'thud' coming from down the hall. She shot up out of bed and ran to grab the closest thing she could find to ward off her intruder. Elsa's room was tidy but it wasn't spotless causing her to trip on a curling iron in the middle of her floor. She fell with a 'thump' as the movement of the voice grew near. A porcelain hand reached into her room and turned on the light. She grabbed the curling iron and held it out in front of her ready to strike whom ever awoke her from her peaceful slumber. "Stand back, Predato-" Elsa's words trailed off as she realized it was Kimberly who had been standing in front of her.

Kim raised her eyebrow at Elsa. "What were you going to do, style me to death?" The girl giggled as Elsa's face turned red with embarrassment.

She looked up at the girl with a questioning expression. "Wait. Why did you get back so late…and What was all that?!" She began to question her roommate in frustration. The girl answered in casual tone "You know…just saving the world. Again." Elsa giggled and then her face retreated back to a blank expression. "And the noise?" She starred at Kim in annoyance.

Valley gave her an awkward grin as she stood to her feet, "Oh…Ron, fell through the window." Elsa stared at Possible with a look of confusion. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." The girl sighed, "I forgot my key."

The girl stared at Elsa as she gave a slight chuckle. "You always forget your keys." Elsa smiled.

"I'm sorry we woke you." Kim gave a lopsided grin before she turned and walked out of the room down the hall where she found Ron upside down with a fallen lampshade on his head. Kim often wondered how her best friend got himself into such predicaments.

Back in her room, Elsa hopped back into bed and quickly fell back asleep. She only had about three hours before it was time for her to get up and ready for another day as the infamous Snow Queen.

_Beep..Beep…Beep…Beep_

Elsa rubbed at her eyes before she reached over to turn off the alarm. She looked over at the time _Ugh…4am._ She sat up in her twin-sized bed and slid her legs over the side. She outstretched her arms and let out a big yawn. "Well, I suppose I will have to come up with a new excuse for Natalie's sudden resignation" She sighed to herself.

She walked in to the bathroom, which was small. She began her began her morning routine with a shower and throwing on her clothes followed by her hair and makeup. She ran out of her room and grabbed a quick pop tart so she could drive off to work.

"Let's see. I can say Natalie got a better job offer, but that wouldn't explain her storming out the way she did."

Elsa continued to think of excuses to explain Natalie's absence. When she pulled into the Disney lot and parked in her usual spot, Elsa ran in to head to the wardrobe room to start her daily life as the infamous Ice Queen, but when Elsa arrived to prepare for the thousands of people she had to entertain today, she noticed something different.

"Who is that?" She whispered to herself or at least she thought she did. A young woman by the name of Meg had heard her in passing on the way to wardrobe and turned to see who Elsa was looking at.

"Oh! That's the new girl. Anna, I think her name is. I think she is Natalie's replacement. " Meg went on to tell Elsa that she overheard Hans thought Anna was the perfect fit for the job and he was so happy to find her on short notice.

Meg on the other hand was another actress. She wasn't very tall so she was often put into the fursuits. Today she was playing Dale and after speaking with Elsa she skipped off to find her other half, Chip.

Elsa soon snapped out of her daze and walked over to the wardrobe room where she put on her blue, icy gown once again. She then headed over to make-up where she saw Anna and sat in a chair next to her.

"Hello." The redhead turned her head and smiled at Elsa. "Are you one of the princesses too?"

Elsa twiddled her thumbs and stared down at her lap as she answered the pretty redhead with a shaky voice. "U-Uh yes. I play Elsa, The Snow Queen."

Anna's smile grew as she started to go on a rant. "No way! I get to work with you? That's so cool! I'm Anna. Anna Thompson. Weird my name is the same as Anna of Arendelle, but kinda cool too! Do you like it here? I just moved here. I heard the other Anna quit. I guess I'm pretty lucky. Oh Gee I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry I do that when I get nervous." Anna took a breath a calmed herself down. "Oh I forgot I didn't even ask you your name."

Elsa lifted her head slightly and caught Anna's glare. She smiled looking into the girl's emerald eyes and Anna smiled back. "Forde. My name is Elsa Forde."

The Anna giggled noticing Elsa blush and Elsa turned away. The two sat in silence for the rest of the duration. The makeup artist finished Anna's make while Elsa was getting finishing touches upon her face. Anna left and did her last check before heading to wait by the door for Elsa. After Elsa finished her makeup and last check she joined Anna and the two of them headed out to the horse drawn carriage.

Thoughts flew through Elsa's head. "Oh what could possibly happen now?"


	3. Conceal, Don't feel?

**Chapter 3:**

It was Anna's first day as a Disney princess and Elsa had the honor of showing her the ropes. She was so nervous that during their Frozen Fun performance, Elsa forgot her lines. Being love struck by the redhead before her, the tall blonde tripped over her glistening blue heels and fell to her hands and knees in the middle of their performance.

Elsa went silent as the entire audience gasped and stared as she fell. She was so embarrassed she ran off the stage in tears and hid in a corner. Crying, she could hear the disappointment of the crowd.

_They're going to fire me._ She thought to herself. Elsa could hear Anna trying to run the show without her.

"Have you guys seen, Elsa?" She asked the crowd. She walked around the stage looking in different places. "Do you think she's in the ice palace?" The crowd of children and families yelled back to her in unison. "YES!" Anna smiled and thought for a second before asking them to help her call her partner out. "I need YOUR help to get her to come join us out here. Will you help me?" The crowd cheered and Anna continued. "Alright ready?" Anna began to sing, "Let it Go" and the crowd joined her.

Leaving the crowd to sing, Anna called out for her partner. "Come Elsa, there is no need to hide anymore!" The crowd continued to sing. _My power flurries through the air into the ground… _As the song came to it's final chorus, Elsa stopped her tears and stood.

She walked to the side of the stage and as the last chorus began she emerged from backstage opening the doors to the Ice palace and began to sing with the audience. "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn…" As Elsa sang she descended from the stairs to meet Anna toward the middle of the stage. "The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa ended with a dramatic pose and the crowd cheered. She whispered a Thank You to the redhead as she waved to the crowd.

With the timing of Elsa's fall, and Anna's way of pulling her back out onto the stage, the crowd seemed to have no idea that it wasn't part of the show. Instead they cheered the girls on and the showed turned out their most successful one all season.

During their break, Hans walked into their dressing room in excitement. "Great job with the show today, girls! Whatever you did, the crowd loved it! Keep it up." After giving them their praise he went on to tell them how he used to be a Disney prince.

The story went on for almost ten minutes, but Elsa cut him off. "Hans, I think your assistant is waiting for you." She said as she pointed out the door. Hans looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave. He bid the girls farewell and walked out.

Elsa giggled. "A piece of work that one is." Anna matched her laugh. "I think your right. I am starting to learn a lot reeeeeally quickly around here." Elsa looked up at her smiling. "Yeah, you have to learn fast to keep up with this job."

The two girls conversed and got to know one another during the rest of their break. Once the clock struck one, the girls packed up their lunch, put their costumes that they had taken off, touched up their make up and headed back out for their next event of the day, the meet and greet.

The two girls stood in the Fairytale Princess hall greeting the young boys and girls and taking photos with them. Forde and Thompson went over their plan for the meet and greet during their break where Anna was informed on how her and Natalie used to act very silly and always try to use fun quotes from the movie. Anna found the idea cute especially knowing that, with Elsa she was going to have so much fun.

During the Greet the girls often laughed, hugged the children and made fun wintery puns. The children smiled and laughed. Much to Elsa Forde's surprise, things weren't going as bad as she thought. After waiting an hour in line, a young girl walks up to the girls excited.

While Elsa and her redheaded partner sign her autograph book, the young girl turns to the blonde and says, "I am glad your girlfriend is feeling better." Confused, the blonde soon realizes she is the same girl from yesterday. Anna wraps an arm around Elsa. "Well thanks kiddo!" Anna winked at the young. They took a picture with her and the girl skipped off with her parents. Elsa wanted to slap the redhead upside the head. "Anna! What were you thinking?" Anna shrugged. "I was thinking she is like five and probably thinks girlfriend means girls who are friends. Besides, even if she thinks Anna and Elsa are together, why do you want to ruin that for her? It isn't like we're dating." Anna giggled and took the next autograph book into her hands.

The meet and greet went on for a few hours and it ended with Elsa walking out of the hall agitated. "I still can't believe you told that girl you were my girlfriend." Anna was beginning to feel this was more than just about what the young girl said. "What's the big deal?" Anna inquired. Elsa stopped and turned to face her with an annoyed look on her face. "I just don't want Hans to think there is something going on with us. It's against the rules and when Natalie left, he accused me of having something to do with it. I love my job and I don't want to lose it."

Anna's face fell into a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Elsa looked away. "Yeah well, I didn't tell you so it's okay."

Anna placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Elsa sighed. "Yeah"

The day passed and it came time for the girls to pack up and head home. On the way out the door, Elsa had run into Meg. "Hey Snow Queen, how's the new girl?"

She shrugged. "She's okay. "

Meg sighed. "Really? Is that all you can give me? She's okay?"

Elsa leaned against the wall in the hall outside her dressing room. She didn't realize the door to the dressing room had been left open and Anna could hear everything. Being as curious as she was, the redhead stood near the door to the room and out of sight of Elsa and Meg.

Meg leaned on the wall next to Elsa. "Want to tell me why you look so sad?"

Elsa sighed looking sadly at Meg "Because I think she may be better than Natalie."

Meg placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is that such a bad thing?" Elsa shook her head. "No, it's not."

"Then what?" Meg asked. Elsa looked away from Meg, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Natalie and I just broke up and I think I'm falling for the new girl"

After that Elsa walked off upset with herself. She didn't stop even as Meg called after her. She got in her car and drove home where her roommate Kim greeted her with open arms.

Back at the park, Anna had overheard their conversation and was shocked by what she had just heard. She felt flattered that the beautiful blonde liked her, but she felt bad that she couldn't do anything about it for in just 3 weeks she was to be married to a wonderful man by the name of Kristoff.

Kristoff was a tall blonde, muscular man, with a kind-heart. Anna and him had moved out to Orlando from California when Kristoff was relocated due to his job. He is an animatronics specialist. He creates the mechanized beings for Disney's rides and other experiences.

Anna met him when she worked as a hostess at one of Disney California Adventures' fine restaurants. It was love at first sight or so she thought.

Anna packed up her stuff and found her fiancé waiting for her at the gate. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her lovingly and asked her about her day. He told her all about his day and his start on a new character. As he talked Anna fell into a daze.

_I love him. I love him, right? _

She couldn't shake the thoughts of what the blonde had said in the hall not long before she had left.

_I love him. _The thoughts became clearer in her mind.

Anna was going to marry Kristoff.


	4. Elsa's secret, Anna's heart

**Chapter 4 and the drama is beginning. So I am trying to update every so often. I have time right now so you should get updates more often than not. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave a review so I know how you like it!  
**

* * *

When Elsa arrived home, Kim was playing video games with her pal, Ron. She heard Elsa walk through the front door in tears and dropped her controller on the ground causing her character to die. She didn't care. Kim ran over to Elsa and pulled her into a hug.

"Elsa, what happened?" She asked softly.

Elsa cried into Kim's shoulder. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Kim rolled her eyes while patting Elsa on the back in effort to comfort the blonde. Elsa pulled away from her and walked silently into her room. Kim walked after and banged on her door.

"Come on, Elsa. Hiding won't solve anything." Kim yells through the door.

"Leave me alone, Kim." Elsa fell face first into her pillows.

Kim sighed and walked into the living room where Ron was still playing video games. "Ron. A little help, please."

Ron ignored Kim, but a small bare rodent popped it's head out of the boy's pocket and scurried over to her and looked up. Kim picked him up and smiled. "Hello, Rufio. Think you can help me get Elsa to come out?" The small rodent, which was actually a naked nodded and scurried up Kim's arm and down her back to the floor where he made his way to Elsa's room.

Rufio slid under the door and climbed up onto the bed where the girl laid. He tapped the blonde on the head and Elsa waved a hand signaling him to leave. The small rodent refused to leave and pulled at the girl's ear.

Elsa sat up and looked at Rufio. "Leave me alone, Rufio." She fell face first back into her pillow. The bare rodent didn't give up. "Urrrg" He squeaked frustrated as he climbed on her back and started pulling at her long blonde hair.

Elsa was beyond annoyed. She grabbed the rodent and placed him on the floor. Rufio tried one last thing. He scampered up onto her bedside table and pushed over her lamp breaking the bulb. The blonde became so angry she threw her pillow at the rodent. The force was so strong he hit her door.

Kim heard the noise and used a hairpin to unlock the door. "Elsa, come on. Will you at least go out with me? We don't have to talk about it."

Elsa sat on her bed staring at the broken pieces of glass on her floor. "Fine." She answered. She stood from her bed careful not to step on the broken glass and walked out the door with Kim at her side.

Ron was too busy playing games to realize they had left so Kim instructed Rufio to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't make a mess or break anything while they were gone. Rufio may have been a naked mole rat, but he was rather intelligent for a rodent.

The girls left and hopped in Kim's car. Kim didn't have anywhere specific in mind so they just drove around for a while in hopes Elsa would begin to relax and maybe start talking.

Kim owned a red Mustang Convertible, a car that complimented her long red hair and outgoing personality.

Elsa merely sat staring straight ahead with her hair blowing in the wind for an entire hour before she said a word. She rolled her eyes to the side looking at Kim and sighed. "They hired a new girl to play Anna today."

Kim, while still keeping her eyes on the road, placed a hand on the blonde's arm. "You miss Natalie?" Kim asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, but that isn't why I'm upset." Kim glanced over at Elsa before quickly drawing her attention back to the road. "I'm upset because Natalie and I just broke up only yesterday and this new girl well…" Elsa paused. "She is tall and gorgeous and very sweet to the kids at work and she learns fast. I had a lot of fun today. I had more fun than I have had in a long time. Natalie and I toward the end didn't connect as much. We wanted different things. Maybe that's why she quit. I don't know. Doesn't matter now. Does it?"

Kim was surprised and a little relieved by what she heard. Kim was very outgoing and loved parties as much as the next girl, but she really hated Natalie, but she supported her friend and kept her mouth shut and now was her chance to tell her the truth.

"Well, I am sorry about your break up, but to be totally honest, Natalie was horrible. All she did was go out instead of think about what you needed. So maybe it's good that she left. As for this new girl, you can't beat yourself up for liking her. That's a good thing. It means maybe you can move on. Why don't you ask her out?" Kim said as gently as she could.

Elsa was shocked by what her friend had said. "I-I thought you liked Natalie. Well, doesn't matter anymore I guess. Thanks for telling me the truth I suppose." Elsa replied with sadness in her voice. She thought for a moment about what else Kim had said and sighed. "I just broke up with Natalie. I'm not ready."

Kim nodded and made a turn at the next chance she got so the girls could begin to head home since it was getting late.

Meanwhile, Anna was back at her own place with her fiancé. She was reminiscing about her day with the blonde while Kristoff talked about wedding plans. Their wedding was in three weeks.

"So I was thinking your parents could come help us for a few days?" Kristoff asked, but Anna wasn't listening. She was still in a daze trying to figure out how working with the tall, beautiful, rather pale blonde made her feel.

"Anna?" Kristoff waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? " Anna snapped out of her daze and looked over at him.

Kristoff looked at her concerned. "Babe, are you okay?"

Anna smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine. It's been a long day. I think I'm going to head to bed."

Kristoff smiled back at her and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Okay sweetheart. Get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow?"

Anna leaned in and gave him a hug. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and smiled. "Yes, of course."

Anna stood from the couch and went to bed. Kristoff sat on the couch and turned on the television. He later fell asleep on the couch with Sven on the floor next to him.

The next day Anna and Elsa went to work as usual. Elsa kept her feelings to herself and Anna kept hidden the fact she knew about them. For the entire week the two worked together in silence except when they needed to speak to each other.

Even as distant as Elsa was being, Anna was still beginning to find the girl attractive, charming and unbelievably beautiful. No matter how far Elsa tried to push her away, she still managed to enjoy spending time with her. Elsa didn't need to say a word, but it was beginning to frustrate Anna that she wasn't speaking to her when she had done nothing wrong.

A week later, Anna cornered Elsa in the dressing room slamming the door shut and locking it. She stared at Elsa frustrated. "Okay what is your deal?"

Elsa sat in one of the chairs and looked away from the girl.

Anna was getting annoyed. "I will ask again, Elsa. What are you mad at me for? What did I do?"

Elsa glanced at the redhead and then looked away. "Nothing."

Anna still annoyed replied. "Then what is it?! Why won't you talk to me?"

A tear slid down Elsa's pale cheek. "I can't tell you."

Anna noticed that she was getting upset. She cautiously moved closer to Elsa and took a seat next to her placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. Elsa pushed her hand away. "Elsa, whatever it is. You can tell me. I want to help you."

Elsa turned and looked at her with sad eyes. "I think…" Elsa paused. "No, I can't tell you."

Anna sighed. "It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready." Anna couldn't help, but realize she had Elsa alone. She knew she was about to be married, but Anna needed to know that her feelings were because she wanted to make Elsa feel attractive and not because she was falling for her. Anna caught Elsa's gaze and held it for a moment before she leaned in and kissed her gently.

Elsa was taken aback by the action, but allowed for it to happen. Anna soon retreated and quickly stood. "I'm sorry." She said before running out the door.

Elsa was left surprised and utterly confused as the redhead ran out the door.

Anna didn't stop running when she left Elsa. In fact, she didn't even tell Kristoff she left. Anna ran out the gate to her car. Kristoff had taken a separate car to work today. She drove out of the park and began to head in the direction of home, when she made a sudden turn off a wrong exit and kept driving. Anna didn't know where she was driving, but Anna had a lot to think about for the kiss with the blonde only confirmed that she was indeed falling for her.

_I love him. I love, Kristoff. I am marrying, Kristoff. _


End file.
